


A Hard Days Work

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King!Miles servant!Kerry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Days Work

Kerry never wanted to be a servant. What kind of person grows up thinking “I wanna be a servant.”? Kerry would have preferred to do almost anything else, but work was scarce. he worked at the palace, so at least he got to serve in comfort.

Kerry had served for the family for almost a year now and was pretty good at his job if he did say so himself. He stayed out of the king and queens way, although he had a harder time avoiding there son who talked to him whenever he saw him, which is why he knew all the best hiding places. Its not like he disliked the prince, its just that he had chores to do, and whenever he was with him, he seemed to lose track of time and ended up not finishing any of his work.

Speaking of the prince, Kerry spotted him out of the corner of his eye while he was hanging up one of the tapestries that some of the other servants had just cleaned. Kerry was about to drop it and run to the nearest hiding place, but it was too late. The prince had already seen Kerry and was running over to talk about who knows what.

"Kerry!" He exclaimed

Kerry sighed. He really needed to get his work done, but it would be rude if he just brushed off the prince. “Hello prince Miles.”

"Kerryyyy…." The prince whined "How many times have I told you to call me Miles! Just Miles."

"Sorry Pri- I mean Miles." Kerry said. He was afraid that if the king and queen caught him calling Miles by his first name alone he would get in trouble, but it seemed that Miles was giving him no choice on the matter.

"There we go! Anyway, do you wanna hang out or something? I’m bored!" Miles said giddily.

Miles sounded really happy, and while Kerry didn’t want to dampen his mood, he had only finished half of his chores. “While that sounds great Miles… I still have chores to do.” Kerry said nervously, but Miles didn’t seem disheartened at all.

"I can get somebody else to do your chores for you." Miles said dismissively with his smile never fading from his face.

"No, I don’t want to put all of that work on someone." Kerry had decided to stand his ground for once. He had some important chores to do today and even if Miles wanted to "hang out" he would have to finish his chores first.

Almost as if Miles had read his mind, he said “Fine, but once your finished with your chores come to the sixth guest room in the west hall. Ill be waiting there!” Miles said, and before Kerry could even reply, he was gone.

————

It had been three hours since his run in with Miles. Kerry had just finished all of his chores for the day and was about ready to pass out, but he didn’t want to leave Miles hanging, so Kerry trudged along to the west wing, sixth guest room and knocked.

almost immediately, the door flew open and someone, presumably Miles, pulled him inside. 

"Finally! I’ve been waiting for at least two hours." Miles said, pulling Kerry down to sit on the king sized bed.

"Yeah, sorry. I had a lot of chores to do today." Kerry said sleepily. This was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever sat on, only seconded by the one time he had secretly sat on the king and queens bed, which could have gotten him fired, but it was very very tempting. 

"You can sleep here, I don’t mind. And don’t worry. If anyone comes in ill make up some excuse." Miles said with a small smile. Kerry knew it would be rude to fall asleep there when Miles had requested that he see him, but the tiered part of Kerry’s brain took over.

"Thanks Miles." Kerry said quietly and lay down, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

—-

Kerry woke up in a haze. He felt wonderful and warm and he snuggled himself back into whatever was warming him.

Kerry inhaled deeply though his nose, a pleasant aroma greeted him. It smelled like vanilla extract. Kerry turned and buried his head into the warm, wonderful smelling thing. Person. Kerry had come out of his sleepy daze and realized it was in fact a person. Kerry yelped and pushed himself away from whoever was holding him, resulting on him falling onto the floor.

Kerry saw Miles face look over the edge of the bed, and then Miles burst out laughing. So that’s who he was having a little cuddle session with. Kerry was turning a bright shade of red. When he tried to speak only gibberish came out, which made Miles laugh more. 

Once Miles had finally calmed down, he said “Oh my god Kerry! That was hilarious! Is that what you do every time you wake up in bed with a strange man?” Miles said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don’t usually wake up with strange men…" Kerry said, throwing Miles back into a fit of giggles. "Besides, shouldn’t you buy me a drink first?" Kerry said, standing up and sitting on the bed again.

"Kerry, if it means getting into your pants, Ill buy you an entire bar." Miles said. Kerry would have laughed if Miles said it as a joke, but he said it completely seriously.

"Miles!" Kerry squeaked out. Kerry felt his face go hot for the second time in the hour. Kerry covered his face with his hands to try and stop Miles from seeing him.

Miles laughed. “Kerry…” Miles leaned over and took Kerry’s hands away from his face and held them. Then. Miles leaned in and kissed him. Miles kissed Kerry. Kerry’s eyes flew open and he sat there in shock. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, Kerry regained control of his body and started moving his lips along with Mile’s. Miles apparently took this to be a good sign, because he soon slipped his tongue into Kerry’s mouth, his tongue trying to explore every aspect of it.

They broke apart only when there brains were screaming for air. 

"Uh…" Kerry said nervously, looking anywhere but Mile’s face. 

"Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that? At least a year Kerry!" Miles exclaimed and flopped back down onto the bed.

"I… What?" Kerry said. Kerry was very confused.

Miles rolled over onto his side and looked at Kerry. “Kerry. The moment I saw you i fell in love. I Just didn’t wanna be forward, ya know? I was worried that you wouldn’t like me back! I mean, your just so perfect, and sweet and kind and everything anyone could ever want!” Miles said and sat up quickly. “Do you like me back?” 

"… Miles…" Kerry was stunned. "I just had a heated make out session with you, and your asking me if I like you back?"

Miles eyes widened, and before Kerry could do anything, Miles tackled him down onto the bed. Miles was admitting some sort of high pitched victory squeak and rolling around on the bed with Kerry in his arms laughing.

When Miles finally calmed down, he gently kissed Kerry’s forehead and smiled. Kerry looked at Miles as thoughts flew though his mind. How would the king and queen react to Miles kissing a servant? Were they going to keep this a secret? How was he going to explain this to HIS parents? But when Kerry looked into Miles eyes, he somehow knew everything was going to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Abby for helping me come up with a tittle because I suck


End file.
